fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Paper Power
Mario Kart: Paper Power is a racing video game, made for the , as a sequel to Mario Kart 8. It is special, in it introduces the "Paper Power" mechanic. It features many characters and tracks, more than ever seen before. DLC is planned, and the release is for Q4 2018, along with the release of the . The game is heavily inspired by Mario Kart Sprint and Mario Kart: Speed Saga. Gameplay Gameplay works similarly to previous Mario Kart games, where 14 racers compete in a race to the finish. Like the traditional racing game, each race has a varying number of laps, with most having 3. The first person to reach the finish line wins the race, and the last loses. The place you finish in will give you a certain amount of points, which will be converted into "Racing Levels" and are required to win in a Grand Prix. Underwater and Gliding return, along with the new "Paper Pad" mechanic. When you drive over the Paper Pad, your character will change into their Paper Form, which'll change their gliders into paper airplanes, and their underwater propellers into paper boats. When using Paper Airplanes, you can glide faster than normal. You can't turn as much, but you can also catch onto currents. With the Paper Boats, you can drive on the water instead of in them. Racing Levels are ways for matchmaking in online modes. You will be matched with people with similar levels to you- if you were level 5, you would race levels 4-6. Racing Levels can also unlock things. Miiverse Compatibility also returns, which'll let you post from a button on the title screen. Stamps are unlockable by beating a Staff Ghost on certain tracks, and also can be unlocked randomly. On some tracks, you will see posts from the "MK: Paper Power" community. The drifting system is overhauled, with a similar functionality to the Mario Kart Arcade GP series. Instead of 2 drift colors, you get 3. Instead of having to charge a whole drift, you have a "Boost Bar" As long as you press the button, you'll get a boost, but the longer you hold it, the bigger boost it will be. The game is updated a BUNCH, in the same functionality as Splatoon. Vehicle parts, characters, and tracks will be added commonly across the game, as well as "secret challenges". Secret Challenges Drivers There are 45 planned drivers for the game, not counting DLC. The characters are divided into groups based off of power-ups in the games, with the Mini Mushroom being the lightest, and the Mega Mushroom being the heaviest. *Mini Mushroom drivers are the fastest, but don't have much traction. They are also very light, and are easily bounced around. *Super Leaf characters are less fast than Mini ones, but they have more traction. They are heavier than the minis. *Mushroom characters are all-around, with no weaknesses or strengths. *Star characters are heavy. They are sorta slow, but they have high traction. *Mega Mushroom characters are super heavy. While very slow, they have the best traction of all, and can barely be jostled. Tracks Items New Items Returning Kart Parts In this game, with the addition of the paper gimmick, you can customize paper airplanes and paper boats, which'll effectively replace gliders and underwater racing respectively. You can also customize the propeller which comes out when you go underwater. Bodies There is something special with the bodies this time around, giving them special abilities for each of them. Whether it be just a normal stat boost or a special ability which can effect other people, each one has a unique one. Bikes and ATVs return in this game. Gliders/Paper Airplanes Wheels Propellers/Boats Easter Eggs 8-Bit Luigi Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Nintendo NintePC games Category:Mario Kart (series)